


Затерянный остров

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Holidays in Greece, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: Эрик и Деле отдыхают на греческом острове Миконос





	Затерянный остров

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для летнеего феста, на ключ: «Открыты окна настежь, и музыка звучит, во всей округе нашей лето стоит, поедем на юга мы большой компанией, чтоб это лето вспоминать в кругу своих друзей». Бьянка, «Про лето»
> 
> Деле с Эриком [вместе ](http://kingboromirr.tumblr.com/post/162599059940/eric-what-are-you-doing-dele-via)[отдыхали](http://foxvsx.tumblr.com/post/162597907807) на Миконосе этим летом. Упоминается [эта фотография](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8731f75e78c32e377b0bd63739044c1b/tumblr_osnyh4c6ec1w9rex4o1_540.png)

Шум накатывающих волн перебивал доносящиеся детские крики. Влажный песок забился под ногти, солнце пекло в спину, и щипало шею, даже крем от загара не помогал.  
— Ты там что, мне грудь делаешь? — прищурился Эрик.  
— Приближаю к реальности, — хмыкнул Деле, насыпав песок в районе грудной клетки и тщательно очертив контуры.  
Раз уж Эрик согнал его с лежака у бассейна с утра пораньше и потащил на другую сторону Миконоса, чтобы все успеть за день, то пусть терпит. Хотел же быть поближе к природе. А у бассейна, между прочим, подавали чай со льдом, и можно было быстро вернуться в номер с кондиционером. Не удивительно, что Руби только отмахнулась и перевернулась со спины на живот, когда Деле поведал о своих планах. Точнее, о планах Эрика, которые стали и его. Как обычно.

— Мне кажется, по мне кто-то ползает.  
— Крабики какие-нибудь, — Деле встал, оглядывая результат своего пятнадцатиминутного труда, — может песчаные личинки.  
— Личинки? — Эрик открыл оба глаза.  
— Не дергайся ты, я не сфотографировал.  
Вообще-то, он еще хотел сделать хвост как у русалки, но спину припекало, и хотелось поскорее броситься в море, а не засыпать песком бесконечно длинные ноги Эрика.  
— А они кусаются? Вдруг я инфекцию подхвачу? — песок сверху туловища Эрика начал шевелиться — тот явно пытался двигаться.  
— Ты же сын Португалии, а природы боишься, — хмыкнул Деле. — Подожди, я еще видео сниму, для Инстаграма.  
Эрик недовольно замычал и начал активнее крутиться, явно проигрывая законам физики. Деле уже вовсю веселился — он никогда не упускал возможности поиздеваться над Эриком. 

Совместная поездка на каникулах была идеей Деле. Точнее, это и идеей то не было, так, оброненная фраза, мол в прошлом году на Ибице было отлично, можно было бы повторить. Он был уверен, что Эрик как обычно давно забыл про это, но тот иногда умел удивлять.

«Что, уже соскучился?» — ответил он, получив приглашение присоединиться к Эрику на вилле в Миконосе. Он переводил дыхание после скоростного подъема к знаку «Голливуд» в парке Гриффита — Руби нравился утренний хайкинг, а ему — разбавлять хоть чем-то пять часов тренажерки. Он согласился сразу — Лос-Анджелес оказался ровно таким, как и в фильмах, во только в живую Деле чувствовал себя скорее статистом, чем главным героем. 

— У меня песок везде, даже в трусах, — ныл Эрик, доставая ключи от машины. На пляже не было душевой, а в машине у них был всего лишь литр воды — Деле не собирался тратить его на Эрика, то есть — впустую.  
— Помочь стряхнуть? — Деле сложил полотенце в сумку.  
— Сам справлюсь, — фыркнул тот.  
— Молодец, большой мальчик. Потерпи немного.  
Деле сел в машину и почувствовал застрявший песок между пальцами ног и под ногтями. Ладно, он бы тоже не отказался от душа, но вслух это уже не мог произнести. Игра началась. Выиграет сильнейший. 

 

Они бороздили просторы бежевого как слоновая кость песчаного Миконоса на своем внедорожнике до самого вечера. Доехали до дальнего маяка, где ветер буквально свистел в ушах, а после — до ветряных мельниц, возле которых как будто столпилось половина гостей всего острова. Они проезжали мимо белых как под копирку одноэтажных зданий, когда у Деле возникла целая теория, что большую часть домов и вилл построили уже специально для туристов.  
— Подойди и спроси, — указал Эрик на пожилого грека, торгующего морскими губками, когда они остановились возле небольшого магазина купить воды и чипсов.  
— Сам спроси.  
— Слабо?  
И как у них только получалось все превращать в игру. Эрик, не дождавшись ответа, чуть ли ни в припрыжку добежал до небольшой лавки с греком, словно доказывая, что ему то не «слабо». Эрик — человек из народа, сама общительность, у него всегда так просто получалось заводить разговор с незнакомцами. Деле всегда этому удивлялся, хотя никогда не говорил вслух. Еще чего. Через несколько минут тот уже возвращался с пакетом.  
— Спросил?  
— Спросил. Тебе не скажу, — Эрик отдал ему пакет и сел в машину. — Держи подарки.  
— Кому?  
— Тебе.  
— Зачем мне морские губки? К тому же, целых пять.  
— Не глупи, всем нужны морские губки. И посмотри, они все разные.  
— Они одинаковые.  
— Разные. Спорим?  
Они могли продолжать так до бесконечности. И это касалось не только игры.

К вечеру они остановилось возле небольшой классической таверны в бело-голубых тонах на подъезде к городу.  
— Как я соскучился по средиземноморской кухне, — Эрик уничтожал остатки форели на тарелке и явно был намерен заказать еще что-нибудь. — Как дома в Португалии.  
— Ты же знаешь, что Португалия далека от Средиземного моря?  
— Кухня одна и та же, — отмахнулся Эрик.  
Он бросил взгляд на высокого молодого официанта, наверняка, сын хозяина, который скрылся в глубине прохладного темного зала. Они сидели на веранде за одним из трех столиков, красное солнце было почти на уровне моря, отражаясь на воде — еще пару минут и скроется из вида. Ветер то и дело сдувал салфетки, так что Эрик поставил на них стакан с водой.

— А это что? — брови у Деле поползли вверх, когда на столе оказалась бутылка «Дом Периньона». У них в восемь утра тренировка.  
— Забыл? — поднял бокал Эрик и выжидающе посмотрел на него, а не получив ответа, засиял от радости. — Забыл! Теперь только попробуй начать мне предъявлять.  
Все разом вернулось к Деле. Конечно, два года с их того нелепого поцелуя «на слабо». Прошлым летом он знатно поиздевался над Эриком при сидящем за столом Гарри Кейне, когда сыпал вопросами, доказывая, что тот ничего не помнит — ни день его рождения, ни имена родителей, а еще и другом себя называет.  
— Ладно, и где мой подарок?  
Эрик развел руками и махнул в сторону моря и заката.  
— Это не пойдет?  
— Нет, над этим постаралась природа.  
— Я подарил тебе футболку, — указал Эрик ему на грудь.  
Обычная белая футболка с базара Гонконга, которую он привез из своего десятидневного путешествия. Деле не собирался ее надевать, но Эрик буквально ходил за ним по пятам со словами, что подарки надо ценить. Он согласился, лишь бы тот отстал. Не то, чтобы ему было приятно, совсем нет.  
— Очень романтично.  
— Зато практично.  
— Я даже не знаю, что здесь написано, — Деле потянул футболку вниз, разглядывая иероглифы.  
— «Я люблю Эрика Дайера», конечно.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Наверняка что-то хорошее, может «Я люблю Гонконг».  
— Вдруг там написано «Я люблю "Арсенал"».  
— Это вряд ли. Скорее «Я люблю "Гуанчжоу Эвергранд"».  
— Можешь спросить в Инстаграме у кого-нибудь.  
— Как вариант, — задумался Деле и вернулся к предыдущей мысли. — Подожди, а ты уверен, что это сегодня было, а не перед началом предсезонки?  
— Ну, где-то в этих числах.  
— Ты не помнишь.  
— Да какая разница. Летом — это точно.  
Деле закатил глаза. Разницы никакой, просто он любил задирать Эрика. За последние годы это стало одно из любимых видов времяпрепровождения, наряду со всеми другими вещами, которыми они занимались. Выигрывали матчи, готовили барбекю, выгуливали собак, устраивали розыгрыши друг для друга, привлекая к этому всю команду, и заканчивали все игры, оставаясь наедине. 

Спустя час они поднялись с мест, оставив на столе хорошие чаевые и бутылку недопитого шампанского. В конце концов, не только у Эрика был план на эти три дня.  
— Руби написала, что она собирается в клуб с девчонками.  
— Пойдешь?  
— Нет, — Деле любил отрываться, но Ибицы и Лос-Анджелеса за последние недели хватило на ближайший год. — Да и не думаю, что меня приглашают. Скорее, наоборот.  
Они столкнулись взглядами, мыслями и пальцами рук. Со стороны кухню доносились какие-то крики на греческом, официант быстрым шагом пересек зал, держа огромный поднос, а они остановились в небольшом проходе перед входной дверью.  
— У нас отличное джакузи, — хмыкнул Деле. — Хотел его опробовать.  
— Как в том фильме. Вся вилла в нашем распоряжении, — Эрик немного глупо улыбнулся и провел рукой до его локтя. — Мальчишник в Греции.  
— Мальчишник на двоих называется по-другому, — он подмигнул, чувствуя, как лицо начинает краснеть, но уже не от солнца. Он так и не привык к флирту между ними.

— Извините, что мешаю, — парень вырос из-за спины Эрика. — Можно с вами сфотографироваться?  
Деле вздрогнул, его словно вытащили из воды и бросили на берег. Вот черт. Сколько этот парень успел услышать.  
— Конечно, — дружелюбно ответил Эрик за них обоих.  
Парень что-то бросил стоящей рядом с ним девушке на испанском, передал телефон и встал между ними. Мгновение, и вот он уже исчез, еще раз извинившись и пожелав хорошего вечера.  
— Ты чего? — Эрик толкнул его.  
— Да так, — пожал он плечами, желая убраться отсюда побыстрее. — Вспомнил, что мы тут не одни.  
Точнее — они нигде не одни. Эрик ничего не ответил, явно улавливая его мысль. Они обсуждали это не раз.  
— Да и какая разница, — бросил Эрик и тут же прижался губами. На одну лишь секунду, но этого было достаточно. Деле быстро оглянулся по сторонам, ожидая увидеть направленные на них телефоны, но никого не было.  
— Какого ч... — начал он, но его уже никто не слушал. Эрик вышел из таверны и глядел на него, улыбаясь до самых ушей и наверняка думая, что этот раунд «слабо или нет» он выиграл.

Деле всегда был щедрым и любил давать фору аутсайдерам. Но он его скоро обязательно догонит.


End file.
